Lacrimis venenatorum
by Jhimbo3
Summary: Harry saves the Elder Wand and collects the Resurrection Stone from the Forbidden Forests. He lives few centuries and during an experiment the unexpected happens. Intelligent Powerful Harry, Evil Manipulative Dumbeldore, HP/SW Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, It's been a long time since I last uploaded anything. I decided to go over this story and redid bits here and there.**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'Thinking'

 _§Parseltongue§_

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

2nd May 1998 – Battle of Hogwarts

"STUPEFY!" Harry shouted.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled his incarnation.

Red beam of magic collided with sickle green beam of magic. He concentrated hard. The power of the Elder Wand was overwhelming. The power brought them both down on their knees. He was losing the battle of wills as the Elder Wand gave Voldemort an advantage. He rolled to the side to avoid the spell. He needed something to level the field, something that would give him an advantage over Voldemort.

Suddenly he had an idea, with this opponent would not play fair so why should he? He grabbed the nearest rock and ended his spell. The sickly green curse flew at him so he threw the rock at the curse and as the curse disappeared against the rock he dove towards Voldemort. He scooped a handful of dirt and threw it at Voldemort's eyes temporarily blinding him. He levelled his wand at Voldemort and yelled,

"Expelliarmus! Diffindo!"

When the spell hit its target, Voldemort's body crumple to the ground with his head rolling few feet away from him and the Elder Wand flying to him which he caught with his empty hand.

As he touched the wand he felt like part of him that was missing came back. He looked down at the wand and wondered whether destroying the wand may not be a good idea. This wand was created by Death himself and holds unimaginable power, destroying the wand would release all the power possible creating a magical backslash of unpredictable consequences.

He grabbed another rock from the rubble and transfigured it into a useless replica of the Elder Wand. He transfigures another rock into a scrap of cloth and tied the Elder Wand his arm. He saw Hermione and Ron rushing out of the castle with worried faces which quickly changed as they saw him alive.

He was smashed in a hug from both Hermione and Ron and he could feel Hermione's tears on his shirt. After few minutes of silence they broke the hug and looked at the decapitated corpse of Voldemort.

"It's not over." He whispered.

They looked at him puzzled.

"I will hunt every person associated with those scums and see them pay for their crimes." He clarified.

"Harry, it's not your job. Leave it to the aurors." Hermione said, trying to convince him but knew it was futile.

"No, there are not enough trustworthy and non-corrupt aurors out there to do it. I must do it. I will hunt them down. Every. Last. One. Of. Them." He replied.

He walked towards the bridge with Ron and Hermione following him close behind. They stopped in the middle of the bridge when Harry looked at the fake Elder Wand in his hand.

"Harry, mate. With this wand you will be undefeatable." Ron said in awe.

"No, this wand caused death of too many, directly or indirectly." He walked towards the side of the bridge and broke the fake in two and threw the wand over the edge.

He turned back to his friends and said, "It's for the better."

* * *

Time Skip – Next Day

Harry woke up next day relaying everything that happened yesterday. Voldemort was dead. And he killed him. He did not feel any remorse for killing a man. No, a monster. Voldemort was a monster, not a man. No man would do anything like he did. As he thought of everything that happened, he realised that he threw the Resurrection Stone in the forest. No matter how small the stone was he could feel the power coming from the stone and knew that he wasn't the only one. He needed to retrieve the stone to find a safe place to protect it. In his head he created a to-do list.

1) Capture every person associated with Voldemort and/or Death Eaters.

2) Protect the Deathly Hallows.

3) Apologise to the Goblins and explain why he did what he did.

He got up and walked out of the castle towards the Forbidden Forest to the same clearing he did before. He took out the Elder Wand and summoned the Resurrection Stone. It flew from the ground few feet away from him towards him and landed in his open palm. As he closed his hand around the stone he thought of his parents, Sirius and Remus. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again the ghosts of his parents, Sirius and Remus were there.

"You did it son." His father said.

"You made us so proud." His mother added.

"You couldn't have done a better job Harry." Contributed Remus.

"That dirt trick was amazing. Muggle trick defeated a muggle-hater. Hah! I've got the best godson anyone could have." Finished Sirius with his usual happy, insane attitude.

"Sirius be serious once." His mother scowled Sirius, but when she saw him open his mouth she added, "And don't you dare say that stupid, overused Serious Sirius joke."

He could help it but laugh as tears fell from his eyes. So this is the life he would have had if his parents, Sirius and Remus haven't died.

"Son, you have to go. Your friends will worry about you. Keep the stone close and secret and can call us whenever you need us. No matter how much you'd want us back, don't you dare try to." His mother told him.

The ghost disappeared in gust of wind as he turned and walked back to the castle.

* * *

Time Skip – 5 years later

Over the time of 5 years many things have changed. First, Kingsley became the Minister of Magic. Under his command, many prejudice laws did not pass. He couldn't demolish other prejudice laws that have already been made, but he still was a better Minister than any other for the past few decades. Second, Harry with the help of aurors caught every Death Eater and any person associated with them. Just bearing the mark was a crime as after finding out what a person needed to do to bear the mark, it sickened everyone. Third, Harry was able to fix things between him and the goblins. He sent a letter the bank apologising that he did not deliver the letter personally as he did not know how the goblins would react. He then apologised for the break-in and ask is he could explain to the goblins why he broke in. He received a reply that a meeting with Warlord Ragnok of Gringotts had been scheduled. Once he explained to Ragnok why he and his friends broke in and that the LeStrange vault contained a horcrux (which he surprisingly did not need to explain) the Warlord was enraged that such "disgusting" item had been held in Gringotts. Ragnok pardoned him and thanked him for the break-in so they could reinforce their defences. Once he asked the Warlord why he continuously referred to him as Lord Potter, the goblin explained to him what position he held in the wizarding society. Ragnok offered him to do an Inheritance Test which every Lord did when claiming Lordship over their house. The result of the test was unexpected.

* * *

Flashback

Name: Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter

Father: James Charles Potter

Mother: Lilith Mary Potter nee Evans

Paternal Grandfather: Charles Xavier Potter

Paternal Grandmother: Dorea Ursula Potter nee Black

Maternal Grandfather: Lucas Ethan Evans

Maternal Grandmother: Mary Elizabeth Evans nee Jones

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black

Godmother: Alice Nicole Longbottom nee Drake

Claim:

Most Ancient and Most Noble Founding House of Potter (Blood)

Most Ancient and Most Noble Founding House of Peverell (Blood)

Most Ancient and Most Noble Founding House of Black (Blood and Magic)

Most Ancient House of Gaunt (Conquest)

Most Ancient and Most Noble Founding House of Slytherin (Conquest)

Magical Core: Birth - 28 (Bounded to 7)

Age 7 - Unknown

Age 11 - 184 (Bounded to 46)

Age 18 – 872 (Bound to 219)

Age 18 – 1405 (Bound to 351)

Magical Abilities:

Multi-Animagi (Blocked)

Parselmouth

Natural Occlumency (Blocked)

Metamorphmagus (Blocked)

Marriage Contracts: Harry James of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter to Ginevra Molly of Ancient House of Weasley (Set by Albus Percival of Elder and Most Noble House of Dumbledore and Molly of Elder House of Weasley)

Magical Blocks:

Multi-Animagi (by Albus Percival of Elder and Most Noble House of Dumbledore)

Natural Occlumency (by Albus Percival of Elder and Most Noble House of Dumbledore)

Metamorphmagus (by Albus Percival of Elder and Most Noble House of Dumbledore)

75% of Magical Core (By Albus Percival of Elder and Most Noble House of Dumbledore)

Intelligence (IQ of 160 to IQ of 85 by Albus Percival of Elder and Most Noble House of Dumbledore)

Curses: Soul Piece of Thomas Marvolo Riddle (Horcrux of Lord Voldemort) – Removed

Muggle Enraging (by Albus Percival of Elder and Most Noble House of Dumbledore)

Potions:

Love Potion keyed to Ginevra Molly of Elder House of Weasley

Loyalty Potion keyed to Ginevra Molly of Elder House of Weasley

Loyalty Potion keyed to Ronald Bilius of Elder House of Weasley

Loyalty Potion keyed to Molly of Elder House of Weasley

Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Percival of Elder and Most Noble House of Dumbledore

Vaults:

3 - Peverell Family

7 - Slytherin Family

21 - Potter Family

33 - Black Family

111 - Gaunt Family

687 - Potter Trust Vault

710 - James and Lilith Potter's Vault

711 - Sirius Black's Vault

Family Information:

Most Ancient and Most Noble Founding House of Potter

Vaults: 368,626,278 Galleons

54,162,147 Sickles

6,554,812 Knuts

Various Jewels - 8,656,877 Galleons

Various Heirlooms - 14,233,872 Galleons

Various Books and Scrolls - 2,532,553 Galleons

Total - 397,423,783 Galleons

Properties:

Potter Manor, Cornwall - Damaged (Repairable)

Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow - Destroyed, Historical Monument

Potter Island - Unplottable

Investments:

Daily Prophet - 20%

Flourish and Blotts - 25%

Quality Quidditch Supplies - 20%

Slug & Jiggers Apothecary - 15%

Microsoft - 30%

Apple - 30%

Most Ancient and Most Noble Founding House of Peverell

Vaults: 562,387,352 Galleons

87,932,553 Sickles

9,535,229 Knuts

Various Jewels - 10,464,540 Galleons

Various Heirlooms - 25,843,616 Galleons

Various Books and Scrolls - 6,426,424 Galleons

Total - 610,313,776 Galleons

Properties:

Peverell Castle, Peverell Island

Peverell Manor, Yorkshire

Investments:

Ollivander's - 10%

Gringotts Wizarding Bank - 5%

Flourish and Blotts - 15%

Eeylops Owl Emporium - 10%

Magical Menagerie - 15%

Most Ancient and Most Noble Founding House of Black

Vaults: 226,261,435 Galleons

34,153,413 Sickles

3,144,209 Knuts

Various Jewels - 1,366,165 Galleons

Various Heirlooms - 10,588,363 Galleons

Various Books and Scrolls - 1,025,472 Galleons

Total - 241,256,837 Galleons

Properties:

12 Grimmauld Place, London

Black Manor - Rented (to Lucius Abraxas of Elder and Most Noble House of Malfoy)

Investments:

Borgin and Burkes - 55%

The Coffin House - 10%

Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary - 15%

Ye Olde Curiosity Shop - 25%

Shyverwretch's Venoms and Poisons - 20%

Ernest's Custom Wands - 65%

Most Ancient and Most Noble Founding House of Slytherin

Vaults: 6,284,445 Galleons

1,233,536 Sickles

346,115 Knuts

Various Jewels - 264,363 Galleons

Various Heirlooms - 1,520,012 Galleons

Various Books and Scrolls - 16,765,244 Galleons

Total - 24,907,327 Galleons

Properties:

Slytherin Cavern – Northern Scotland

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (25%) – Northern Scotland

Investments:

Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary - 55%

Shyverwretch's Venoms and Poisons - 50%

Ye Olde Curiosity Shop - 25%

Borgin and Burkes - 25%

Most Ancient House of Gaunt

Vaults: 34 Galleons

50 Sickles

29 Knuts

Various Jewels - 0 Galleons

Various Heirlooms - 62 Galleons

Various Books and Scrolls - 971,379 Galleons

Total - 971,478 Galleons

Properties:

Gaunt Shack – Little Hangleton

Investments: None

Total Value: 1,274,873,201 Galleons

To say that they were shocked would be an understatement. Both were infuriated by what they saw. The whole Diagon and Knockturn Alley were shaking as if an earthquake hit it.

"Warlord Ragnok, could you explain it to me, there are some things I don't understand."

"Of course my Lord. Let's do it in order of appearance. You have claim over Most Ancient and Most Noble Founding House of Black as your grandmother was a Black by birth, also your godfather was a Black so through magic you are his heir unless he had his own. Your claim over Most Ancient and Most Noble Founding House of Slytherin and Ancient House of Gaunt through conquest meaning that you defeated the last of these two houses therefore the title went to you through Right of Conquest.

Next, your magical core has been bounded to by 75% so you could not use 75% of your core. But as you were young your core grew, but the core could not grow only the 25% so it had to grow the rest too. Even your 25% of your core are more than Dumbledore have ever been. You see, the more magic a witch or a wizard have they have different titles. This is the list of the titles and requirements."

Magical Level (MC at 18):

0-10 – Muggle

10-25 – Squib

26-49 – Near Squib

50-75 – Weak Witch/Wizard

76-100 – Witch/Wizard

101-150 – Strong Witch/Wizard

151-200 – Warlock

201-250 – Mage

251-300 – Archmage

301-350 - Sorceress/Sorcerer

351+ - Grand Sorceress/Sorcerer

"As you can see, you would be a Mage with the block at 18, but without the block, your powers are unimaginable. If I remember correctly Merlin's MC at 18 was 167 and at his prime it was 393 and he had no block on his magic at all.

Now for your abilities, Multi-Animagi as an ability that allows you to have multiple forms, I will give you an Animagi Parchment so you can find out what animals you are. Parseltongue I believe you already know what it is, not many know this but parseltongue gives you ability to perform parselmagic which is a very powerful branch of magic performed using parseltongue. I also believe you know what Occlumency is, and people with natural occlumency are born with occlumency at a master's level. Metamorphmagus is an ability that allows you to change shape. You can change into any person you'd like.

The marriage contract is void as it binds Harry, not Hadrian which is your real name. Also your house name is Most Ancient and Most Noble Founding House of Potter not Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, therefore the contract is nothing more than a useless parchment with bunch of words written.

I probable don't have to explain most of the block as I did already so I'll explain the one that I need to. The block on your intelligence made sure that you would not do well in classes and you'd need to ask Dumbledore for help.

That Horcrux in your head, I have no idea how you removed it without our help as a simple soul cleansing ritual would rid the item or being of any uncomplete foreign soul. The muggle enraging curse is self-explanatory just like the potion. Although the love potion, loyalty potion and the marriage contract suggest that it was an attempt for line theft, one of the worst crimes possible. That will be everything I believe."

"Can you get rid of the potion effects please?" He asked, only to spend next ten minutes disgorging into a bucket conjured by Ragnok.

"Those fuckers! How could they do this to me?!" He screamed. After few seconds he calmed down and continued, "Anyway, I understand why Slytherin house have the Founding part as he was one of the four founders of Hogwarts, but why does Potter, Peverell and Black have the Founding part?"

Ragnok looked shocked. "You mean you don't know? How could anyone keep this information from you? Potter, Peverell and Black families are three of the seven families that founded Wizengamot. Wizengamot was created by seven families, Potter family, Peverell family, Black family, Bones family, Longbottom family, Greengrass family and Diggory family. Wizengamot contains of Ancient Houses, Noble Houses, Most Ancient Houses, Most Noble Houses, Ancient and Noble Houses, Most Ancient and Noble Houses, Ancient and Most Noble Houses, Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses and finally Most Ancient and Most Noble Founding Houses. Ancient Houses and Noble Houses have one vote each, Ancient and Noble Houses have two votes each, Most Ancient Houses and Most Noble Houses have three votes each, Most Ancient and Noble Houses and Ancient and Most Noble Houses have four, Most ancient and Most Noble Houses have five votes each, and Most ancient and Most Noble Founding Houses have seven votes each. Noble and Most Noble are prefixes that can be added but only if the house or a member of the house did a great deed for the wizarding world. Elder House is a house that have existed for around more than 300 years, Ancient House is a house that existed since after the medieval times, Most Ancient House is a house that existed since the beginning of the medieval times, and Founding houses predate medieval times." Explained Ragnok.

It took Harry few minutes to process that.

"Warlord Ragnok, I wish to claim my inheritance."

"Very well my Lord." He snapped his fingers and five small boxes appeared. Inside every box there was a ring with house crest on it. "My Lord, when you hold each ring you need to state that you, then say your first and middle name of the house you hold the ring of claim the Lordship of it."

He picked up the Potter ring with the Potter Family crest, a phoenix holding a wand in one claw and a sword in the other, the eyes of the phoenix were small emerald that looked just like his eyes.

"I, Hadrian James of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Founding House of Potter, hereby claim the Lordship of this House by the Potter blood flowing through my veins. So mote it be!" As he stated this, he placed the ring on his right ring finger. The ring glowed golden before returning to its original look.

He then took out the Peverell ring with the Peverell Family crest, the Deathly Hallows insignia.

"I, Hadrian James of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Founding House of Peverell, hereby claim the Lordship of this House by the Peverell blood flowing through my veins. So mote it be!" Just like previously the ring glowed golden as he placed it on his right middle finger.

Then he proceeded to take out the Black ring with the Black Family crest.

"I, Hadrian James of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Founding House of Black, hereby claim the Lordship of this House by the Black blood and magic flowing through my veins. So mote it be!" This ring he placed on his index finger.

The Slytherin ring had the same crest that the Slytherin house in Hogwarts has.

"I, Hadrian James of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Founding House of Slytherin, hereby claim the Lordship of this House by the Right of Conquest. So mote it be!" He placed the ring on his left ring finger.

The Gaunt ring was different than any other ring, it was a goblin silver ouroboros with emerald eyes.

"I, Hadrian James of the Most Ancient House of Gaunt, hereby claim the Lordship of this House by the Right of Conquest. So mote it be!" When he was done, the last ring was settled on his left middle finger.

Warlord Ragnok pulled out a parchment and a sharp knife from one of the drawers of his desk and set it on the table. "This my Lord is an Animagus Test," he said gesturing the parchment, "All you need to do is let few drops of your blood on the parchment which will reveal your animal side."

So he pricked his finger and let his blood drop on the parchment. The blood sunk into the parchment and letters started to appear.

Hadrian James Peverell-Black-Slytherin-Gaunt-Potter

Animagus Abilities: Positive

Animagus form/s:

Stag

Dire wolf

Hungarian Horntail

Basilisk

Phoenix

Melodeon

* * *

Time Skip – 20 years

Over the past 20 years Harry was able to change many things. One of the most important things he changed were the laws. Using the power of his lordship, he was able to have all the prejudice laws abolished. Lycanthropy was now classified as an illness and werewolves were no longer classified as creatures. Centaurs and Merpeople were given their rights and land and were now classified as Beings. Muggleborns were no longer called that but First Generation Witches/Wizards as it was revealed that all pureblood families developed from muggleborns, so they and half-bloods were no longer discriminated. Insults like mudblood or half-breed were now taboos and anyone saying it were fined with 100 Galleons. Another thing he did was do his mastery. At first he only did Care for Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions and Transfiguration, but after doing his mastery he studied few other subject to have at least basic knowledge of them. By the time he finished he had additional mastery in Alchemy, Ancient Runes, Athirmacy, Dueling, Enchanting, Healing,Battle Magic, Rituals, Spell Crafting and Warding. The most important thing that happened in the 20 years was the confrontation with Ron, Ginny and Molly. If there was any chance of them getting a short sentence in Azkaban, their actions destroyed those chances.

Flashback

After his visit to Gringotts, Harry bought few Inheritance tests so he could find out if any of his friends have been affected by any potion. He floo'd to Hermione's place where they found out they she was under same potions except her love potion was keyed to Ron. Enraged they both floo'd to the Burrow.

"Hello Molly." They greeted Mrs. Weasley. "Are Ron and Ginny here?"

"Hello Harry, Hermione, and yes they are here. RON! GINNY!"

Seconds later they were downstairs.

"Could we speak to the three of you?" Asked Harry.

"Of course Harry." Replied Molly as they all sat down in the living room. Harry and Hermione on one couch and Ron, Ginny and Molly on the other.

"Now, I have a question. How could you?"

"How could we what mate?" Asked confused mate.

"Don't you dare call me mate. Today I've been to Gringotts to explain our break-in, after explaining everything, Warlord Ragnok pardoned us for the break-in. He offered me to do Inheritance Test. You know what I've found? I found that I have been fed potions to stay loyal to the three of you and Dumbledore and a love potions keyed to you Ginny. I then went to Hermione because her love to you always looked odd. We found that she was fed same potions except her love potion was keyed to Ron. So explain yourself!"

What happened next was something no one expected.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Three voiced shouted simultaneously.

On instincts he dove behind the couch and shouted and sent a silent triple stunner followed by silent triple body-bind at the three of them.

He stood up from behind the couch and to his horror, Hermione was still sitting on the couch with tears falling down her cheeks and horror in her lifeless eyes.

"NO! Hermione, please wake up. I cannot lose you. You are the only person I have left. Please."

An hour later, Arthur came back from work only to find Harry crying over Hermione's lifeless form with Ron, Ginny and Molly under body-bind curse.

In less than a week, Ron, Ginny and Molly were sentenced for 100 years in Azkaban and a death sentence by the veil if they survived. Arthur, Bill, Charlie and George admitted that they had no part in their plans. Ron's plan was to become famous by being Harry's friend, Ginny's plan was to become Harry's wife, Molly's plan was for Ginny to become Harry's wife so Ginny could inherit Potter fortune therefore Molly could have access to the fortune. All of them were being paid by Dumbledore from Harry's Trust Found Vault to do so.

After doing his mastery he applied for the DADA teacher at Hogwarts, he was instantly accepted.

* * *

Time Skip – 50 years

For 30 years of teaching DADA Harry became the best and most liked teacher Hogwarts ever had. Every student that attended his class had an O, those who took DADA for NEWT's also always had an O, although most had O+. After 30 years of teaching, McGonagall retired and Harry became the headmaster. When he searched his new office he found a secret chest belonging to Dumbledore containing his diaries. It took him a year to go through all of the diaries and by the time he was finished he wanted to steal a time turner and go back in time so he could murder Dumbledore himself.

That bastard was the biggest glory hound world ever had. During his youth, Albus wasn't as powerful as his brother so he searched a way to increase his core, he found a dark ritual that swapped his core with his brother's more powerful core, and he then stole his sister's core nearly killing her therefore rendering her mentally ill. He did the same to his father except without taking as much as he did to his sister, it drove his father insane to the point where he murdered those muggle.

When he first met Gellert Grindelwald, he fell in love with him. Gellert was bisexual and he was attracted to Albus. They searched for the Deathly Hallows to become Masters of Death. When Albus introduced Gellert to his family Gellert fell in love with Ariana. In the diaries he found Albus' greatest fear was not becoming as famous as Merlin. Jealous because of losing Gellert's affection and fear of not becoming famous drove him to the extremes. He used Imperio on Gellert to make him seek world domination. Although Gellert followed the orders, he was able to fight it to some extent. He was able to continue his search for the Deathly Hallows and he was determined to cure Ariana. The duel between Albus and Gellert was a hoax. Gellert went to Godric's Hollow to cure Ariana, but Albus could not allow Ariana to be cured as he was sure she would remember and tell everyone what he did. He attacked Gellert just outside the house Aberforth and Ariana lived in. Aberforth joined his brother to defeat Gellert but they stood no chance against Gellert. When Gellert cast body-bind on Aberforth, Ariana came out because of the noise outside. Albus knowing Gellert's affection for Ariana cast killing curse at her causing Gellert to stop fighting. Albus quickly stunned him and altered his brother's mind so it looked like he defeated Gellert because he was enraged for Gellert killing his sister.

When he went to teach at Hogwarts he met Tom Riddle. He found out the boy was Heir of Slytherin and was very powerful for his age. Albus saw the boy as his new toy, a replacement of Gellert. He also decided that when he gets bored with the boy he'll make him a Dark Lord just like he did with Gellert. Things got out of control when Tom made more than horcruxes. Sure, he wanted the boy to make a horcrux, but only one so he could have it so he could defeat the boy then the time comes.

He decided that name Albus Percival Dumbledore was not a hero's name therefore he added Wulfric and Brian to his name. He found that Godric Gryffindor's Phoenix, Fawkes, resided at Hogwarts and served the headmaster since its master's death.

As Tom spread his terror, Harry was born. When Albus saw Harry he knew this boy was a threat. He cleared all records of his MC status, forgetting that Gringotts held a copy of their own. He created the stupid prophecy as he knew Tom was a firm believer of prophecies. He set the Potters up so Tom could finish him off for him, but that failed. Harry Potter became a horcrux. He started planning, he saw a perfect chance to gain Potter fortune. Have someone under his control marry the boy and gain access to the money. He planned for the boy to be neglected by his relatives and have the boy sacrifice himself so he could swoop in and take the glory. That failed too. When he was cursed by the ring he knew that he couldn't have anything for himself. He planned for his supports to have the fortune.

After he presented the evidence to the Wizengamot, they all agreed for him to write a book about Albus Dumbledore before releasing the news to the public. It took him another year to finish the book. When the public knew they wanted his grave to be destroyed, he agreed. People remembered his as Dark Lord Dumbeldork.

He also decided to explore Nurmengard as Dumbledore mentioned it as an impenetrable fortress. In the prison he found Grindelwald. It turns out Voldemort faked Gellert's death and using Legilimency made Harry think Grindelwald died. Grindelwald told Harry that no matter that the truth was told, no one would trust him. Harry allowed Gellert stay in the Shrieking Shack where Gellert taught him Legilimency, Dueling, Dark Arts and Necromancy. The last two no one would expect Harry to want to know but when Gellert asked why he replied, "The best way to fight fire is with fire," "Knowledge of your enemies skills will give you more chances to win the battle," "My enemies will be too shocked to respond when they realize I use Dark Arts," and "There is no light or dark, good or evil. There are only shades of grey. It is intent that makes spells dangerous, not their uses. Levitation charm can kill, Imperious can save lives."

During the time he was a headmaster he wrote an autobiography about his life at a request of the public. He also wrote books for the subjects he had mastery at. The books were so good that by the time one finished 7th year, they had as much knowledge as a master at the subject. He also hired his godson, Teddy Lupin as a DADA teacher who after 20 years of teaching became Deputy-Headmaster .

* * *

Time Skip – 50 years

Harry quit the job as a Headmaster of Hogwarts where he served for 50 years all together. For the next 30 years he spent the time learning other obscure and forgotten arts and building a castle for himself in the area with most potent natural magic in the world, a mountain on Potter Island. It took 10 years to build the castle and set up the ward, but boy, it was worth it. Every single stone required for the castle was individually warded and enchanted. Once done, no one could penetrate the wards. The fact that the castle was under a modified Fidelius Charm allowing caster to be the secret keeper, made the castle unplottable by anyone except for him. He made many discoveries throughout the time he spent in the castle and was given permission from ICW and every Ministry of Magic to perform any kind of magic on condition of never attacking innocent. Over the course of 30 years he have learnt Elemental, Illusionary, Goblin, Centaur, House Elf, High Elf, Merpeople, Druid, Vampire, Space, Time and Nature Magic as well as Focus (wands, staves, etc.) Making and Sorcery (using ambient magic). He has also studied mundane subjects such as Mathematics, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Astrophysics and many more.

* * *

31st October 3000

Over the past 9 centuries the name Harry Potter became a legend. More famous than Merlin. People believed he was immortal, he defeated Dark Lord all around the world. When one become dangerous, they were eliminated instantly. No ward could block him, no one was more powerful than him, everyone believed him to be a god.

Currently he was sitting on his chair in his castle feeling really giddy. Today, exactly at midnight would be a full moon on the most magical day of all. Today his experiment would come to life. Today most powerful creature to walk on earth would be born. He was known to cross breed different species. Two of his cross breed were his familiars. One was a crossbreed of a Hungarian Horntail, a Ukrainian Ironbelly, a Chinese Fireball and a Peruvian Vipertooth. The most deadly dragon to exist, the deadliness of Horntail, invulnerability of Ironbelly, hottest flames of Fireball and venom of Vipertooth. A perfect tank-like creature. He named it Igned Emorte. Another is a crossbreed of a Nundu, a Nemean Lion and a Manticore. The deadliness of a Nundu, invulnerability of a Nemean Lion, skills of a Nundu and the venomous tail of a Manticore. The creature gained an ability to control shadows and travel through them. The creature's name is Umbram Mortis.

Harry walked to the top of the highest tower where a golden toad was tied to an egg. The golden toad in no other than Jin Chan, the mythical Golden Toad, and the egg is an egg of a Royal Golden Phoenix, and they are tied with a physical form of a ley line.

He cast a quick tempus showing it is a minute from midnight, the moon starts to come out from the clouds. His giddiness is too overwhelming not even his Occlumency shield cannot contain the giddiness.

10, the moon is half covered.

9

8

7

6

5, only about a quarter of the moon is covered.

4

3

2

1, the last bit of cloud uncovered the moon.

0, the egg, the toad and the ley lines started to glow a silvery golden color. Suddenly a beam of silver moonlight descended from the moon towards the egg. Harry began to worry that the wards might cause problems before he sighed in relief as he remembered that he deactivated every ward for today. The beam of moonlight hit the egg just before waves upon waves of magic started to come out of the egg, the strength of the waves increased with every wave. He felt the current wave being as strong as he is. The waves continue to grow in strength. He began to worry very much right now, hoping that the wave were only being given off. But his hopes died when he felt the waves returning back to the egg. The magical backslash of this could very much destroy this dimension.

As the last wave came back to the egg, the egg exploded in golden light before most powerful wave of magic was released. Just before his world went black he could hear hissing that gave off the same effect as a phoenix song.

 _§Welcome Master.§_


	2. Chapter 2

"Normal Speech"

'Thinking'

 _§Parseltongue§_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

31st October 3000

 _§Welcome Master.§_

The feminine voice came from a creature more beautiful than he have ever seen, from his knowledge of creatures he could identify it as a Quetzalcoatl. A Quetzalcoatl is a winged serpent that have a normal scaled body of a serpent, and feathery wings of a bird. This creature was different to a normal Quetzalcoatl, it had a dragon-like underbelly that had large, wide scales forming a tile pattern. The rest of the body was covered with green-gold fur. On the top, running down the middle of the body was a row of large golden spikes that were getting smaller towards the end. It had orange cat eye with a single row of sharp, large teeth and from the side of the head, two large horns extended backwards. A little behind the head, a pair of large white wings grow. It was around fifty feet long with a wingspan of thirty feet.

 _§Hello my beautiful. My name is Hadrian Potter.§_ Harry replied.

 _§Thank you for the compliment master. I am Sasha. All phoenixes gain knowledge of their powers at their first birth, and thanks to you for using a phoenix egg, I have also gained that knowledge.§_ Replied the newly named Sasha.

 _§Really? That is something I did not know of. So tell, what powers do you posses.?§_ Asked the knowledge seeking wizard.

 _§I posses all the powers that both phoenixes, basilisks and golden toads have. From my phoenix side, I have the powers of tears of phoenix and phoenix song, I can also flame travel, and lift objects much heavier and larger than I am. I also posses the immunity of basilisk gaze and have phoenix immortality. I also have the power of Phoenix Fire, the purest fire of al all fires, it burns all that is impure. From my basilisk side I posses the basilisk gaze, however contrary to other basilisk I have three eyelids which allow my to shift between the killer, petrifying, normal gaze as well as closed. My skin is very tough and highly resistant to magic. Thanks to my phoenix side, I am impervious of crowing of a rooster. I posses the basilisk venom which is affected by my tears to be resistant to all phoenix tears but mine. The basilisk long livety allows my burning cycle to be extended to a hundred years. From my toad side, I have few powers, one of which gives my tears the properties of Felix Felicis. Another power is that of finding anything valuable, this power also allows me to know is something is valuable and if an item is a fake or original. The most embarrassing power I have comes from this side, it makes all of my excrement gold. The power I gain from the lay line makes my magical core extremely large and allows my to increase and decrease in physical size. I am also able to turn myself invisible from all but you. From the time dust, I am able to manipulate time and work like a time turner. Also whenever I move I am able to bend time around myself to move faster. From the moon, I have gained the power of Moon Beam which is similar to Phoenix Fire however this power allows me to cleanse anything impure, such as horcruxes. Another power is that of space manipulation which like time bending allows me to move faster, even faster is both powers are combined. I am also able to open wormholes to move from one place to another instantaneously.§_

Harry stood there, looking at his newest companion stupefied, to think that he was able to create such powerful creature that was almost as powerful if not more powerful than him was truly astonishing.

 _§Wow, I do not know what to say. The power you posses places you on par with me, and the whole world knows not to cross me. But what is any of of this power if there is nothing to do.§_ He sighed. It was true, he learnt all that he could, had powers beyond imagination, wealth that next hundred generation or his descendants, if he had any, could use and they would never have to save money of work a day in their life, and he have visited every place on Earth, from Stonehenge to Pyramids, from Andes to Himalayas, from France to New Zealand. He had nothing to do, and the worst thing. He's immortal, a true immortal. Not like Tom Riddle or Nicholas Flamel. He did not need anything to sustain his life, no potion to drink to deage, no artifact to anchor his soul to mortal realm. Nothing. He just could not die and would not die. Why one might ask? Because he was the Master of Death, Death was his servant and it would do everything to protect it's master and would not claim him.

 _§Master. I might have a solution to master's problem.§_ Sasha's voice brought him out of his internal musing.

 _§And what might it be?§_ He was curious what kind of a solution she could have for him.

 _§I believe that with the combined powers of master, I, I could open a portal to another dimension, an alternate universe. This would give master something to do, we could be do this multiple times as I am sure one place cannot hold master forever.§_ Sasha replied.

That caused him to think. This might be his only way out of the boredom that he have experience for the last three centuries. A new dimension would mean, new people, new places, new powers, new friends, new allies, new enemies, new conflicts, new everything. Yes, this was the right thing to do. This world could deal with its own problems. He brought the magical world to the same century as mundane, removed the discrimination of First Gen's as well as skin color discrimination. He merged both magical and mundane worlds together and help them coexist. The existence of magical world caused a war against many religions, in the tenth year of the war, the religious were winning until he realized that there has been a war going on for years - he was busy, ok? - and completely obliterated them which lead to reforms to ban all religions as they caused conflicts ever since they have been created. Now, humans were colonising nearby planets due to overpopulation, lack of natural resources and lack of space for farms, residential area, etc. This world was stable, he had no need to stay here. The Dark Lords and Ladies that pop up now and then are easily stopped by the populace once he gave the a backbone. That was the only reason that Tom Riddle rose to power, he had what, like a dozen of inner circle who were actually powerful at the time, about three dozens of other average Death Munchers, and a few dozens of not branded followers who were on par with average Death Munchers. Compared to couple thousand civilians who held a powerful weapon in their hands everyday and were all on par with average Death Muncher. The fear that overcame the civilians when seeing Death Munchers was too much for them to even think of putting up a fight. Anyway, off the topic. This was a perfect opportunity to find something new.

 _§That is a brilliant idea. You are right, one place cannot hold me for too long. I need a plan. Hmm, I don't know if this new dimension have the same species of animals and plants that earth have, hell, I don't even know if this new dimension have magic at all. And as you have said, I will probably travel to more than one dimension so I will need more than one copy or the supplies. I'll probably get two dozens first, I can always come back for more if I ever need to. I will need potion ingredients, potions, etc. I will also need a place of rest between dimensions. Sasha, do you know if it possible to access the inter-dimensional space?§_

Sasha looked thoughtful for a minute before replying. §It will be difficult at first but yes, I think it is possible to access the inter-dimensional space.§

 _§Then I will build a place there that will act as a train station for myself. Well, no time wasting, let's get to work.§_

* * *

July 31st 3001

It took Harry a year to prepare for his departure. It only took him two weeks to stock up, however it took him nearly a month to open a breach to the inter-dimensional space. When he first entered the inter-dimensional space, it was the most beautiful sight he have ever seen. It was as if you were in the space except the stars were representations of different dimensions. There was also a massive stream of golden light that Sasha told him to stay away from as it was the time stream and a single touch could have irreversible consequences.

The rest of the time he spent on building his "train station". He designed it to be a floating castle **(AN: Aincrad from Sword Art Online)**. Inside the castle he stocked it up with everything he could think of. Since he was leaving Earth, he took all of his gold from Gringotts and money from mundane banks, there was a lot of it and the goblins were very reluctant with agreeing to let the money go. He also stocked it up with potions and potion ingredients, multiple creatures, magical and mundane and many plants, also magical and mundane. He also had brought many items and technologies into his castle. His new library was full of books and scrolls on magical and mundane topics, he had a copy of every book and scroll in existence making his library the largest he have ever seen.

He was finally ready. He wore a full body suit basilisk hide armor reinforced with Goblin Steel, over the top of that he wore loose black trousers with knee high black boots, a black karategi top with a black leather sleeveless, side-less jacket. On both hands he wore leather gauntlets with three metal rings around the forearm. He also wore a thick belt which held a small bottomless pouch which held a trunk with supplies he would most likely need for departure. He did not bring any wand with him as he have stopped using wands as once he learnt how to properly channel magic without a focus, a wand limited his power, so he have stopped using any focus since then. On his right shoulder rested Sasha's head who shrank to a smaller size, her tail curled around his body while hear wings turned into magical tattoos on her body which allowed her wings to disappear and appear whenever called.

 _§OK Sasha, let's do this.§_ He told his companion.

 _§Very well master.§_ She replied.

He channeled his magic into Sasha while she opened her mouth and sent a beam of silver light in front of them. Ten feet away from them the beam stopped as if hitting a barrier. Then a rip appeared while the beam dispelled. The rip grew 7 feet in height before stopping growing. He took a deep breath and stepped through.

 _§Here we go.§_

* * *

 **Hey guys, one of my reviewers commented that with so much power he is practically god and going back in time would not make sense. So I have decided to make this into a crossover. I know this chapter is a little bit short but needed a filler for in between first chapter and new universe.**

 **The Quetzalcoatl is the same on the cover, it is quite difficult to describe so bear with me.**

 **The clothes he wears at the end are Anakin Skywalker's from Revenge of the Sith.**

 **Yes, I will be turning this story into a Harry Potter and Star Wars Crossover.**

 **I am debating weather to make this story into a Harry/Multi. I am leaning towards making it, but one thing for sure that there will be Harry/Padme.**

 **On the 1st of January 2017 I will turn this story into a Harry Potter/Star Wars Cross-Over.**


	3. Chapter 3

**162 BBY - Tython**

Tython was a planet in the Tython system of the Deep Core that played a pivotal role in the histories of the Je'daii Order and its successor, the Jedi Order. A verdant world that was incredibly rich in the Force. After the Je'daii Order was disbanded and the Jedi moved to a different planet, the ancient Je'daii Temples were abandoned. Now the temples and the surrounding area became overgrown by the jungle making it very difficult to travel and find the temple.

Suddenly a rip appeared in the air and grew till it was the size of an average human. Out of the rip a human stepped out and took breath on this strange new planet.

Harry stepped through the dimensional portal and looked around this new world. He did not know where he was, if there was any sentient life in this world or anything about it at all. Therefore he decided to travel this world first, learn about its geography, species, culture, etc.

He spent half a year traveling this world and learnt something important about this dimension, it was very advanced, while humans in his dimension were able to explore and colonize the solar system, here it was the whole galaxy and it wasn't just humans, other sentient species too. He used the translation charm to understand their speech. As he didn't want to become reliant upon translation charm he learnt the most common language in the galaxy, Galactic Basic, High Galactic, Huttese, Binary, Mando'a, Kaminoan, Togruti, Twi'leki and Sith. Luckily for him, gold was a valuable resource in the galaxy, costing ten to fifteen credits for a gram and a single Galeon weights seven grams **(AN: I am using a rounded weight of a spanish doubloon)** which meant that a single galleon was worth between seventy and hundred and five credits.

He was very relieved to find that magic worked in this dimension, however he found that while he was the first person to use magic, magic isn't the primal supernatural force in this dimension. The primal force of this dimension if called The Force, a very bad name in his mind, that like magic was omnipresent. Like magic, the Force cannot be wielded by anyone, those that can use the force are called force-sensitive. Like magic, force is viewed to have two sided, the Light Side and the Dark Side. Long time ago, force-sensitive beings moved to Tython where they founded the Je'daii Order who viewed force as one and trained in both light and dark side of the force. Those who fell to far to light side were sent onto one of the two moons of Tython where there was always light to meditate until they found balance once again, those who fell to the dark side were sent to the other moon where there was always dark to meditate until they found balance. Eventually the Je'daii were forced to fight a war but many felt that the dark side was more powerful and left the Je'daii, the Force balance this move by turning the rest of the Je'daii into light side only users who founded the Jedi Order. The Jedi Order existed for thousands of years and many Jedi were corrupted by the dark side, a group of dark sided Jedi, Dark Jedi, were exiled from the order and founded their own order, the Sith. The opposite views of the Jedi and the Sith made them their enemies, after the Sith were first defeated by the Jedi a cycle was created. Once the Sith are defeated, the Jedi rule while the remnants of the Sith work in the shadows and wait for the right moment to strike, one the Jedi are defeated the Sith rule and the remnants of the Jedi work in the shadows and wait for the right moment to strike, this have lasted for millennia without fully ending the conflict.

There are also other force sensitive orders such as the Ysanna, the Witches of Dathomir, the Aing-Tii Monks, the Baran Do, the Fallanassi, the Jensaarai, the Krath and the Sorcerers of Tund.

To be considered a force-sensitive, one needs to have a high enough midi-chlorian count per cell. Midi-chlorians were intelligent microscopic life forms that lived symbiotically inside the cells of all living things. When present in sufficient numbers, they could allow their host to detect the pervasive energy field known as the Force. Midi-chlorian counts were linked to potential in the Force, ranging from normal Human levels of 2,500 per cell to the much higher levels of Jedi.

He found the Je'daii temples where he found out that he had an astonishing high midi-chlorian count of 50,000 midi-chlorians per cell. From what he have found in the temple archives, his is the highest count ever recorded, with 17,000 midi-midichlorians per cell, he blamed his magic for that. He have began to study the light and the dark side of the force, he spent equal amount of time learning both sides, for every light side technique he learnt a dark side technique, he followed the path of balance just like he have in his dimension.

After ten years of learning from the Je'daii archives, Harry hired a ship to travel to Ossus where the first Jedi Temple was built. There he spent few years to learn everything that he could before moving to Dantooine to continue his training, he finished his light side training secretly on Coruscant where he secretly sneaked into the Jedi Temple and into the Holocron Vault to study from previous Jedi. In fifteen years after leaving Tython he finished his light side training, he learnt all of the light side techniques and teachings.

After that he traveled to Korriban to study the dark side, at first he learnt just the dark side teachings and techniques which took him ten years before continuing his studied of the dark side by learning sith alchemy and sith magic. Both were very easy subjects for him to study as they were quite similar to his alchemy and magic but using force instead of magic. From his studies he could easily tell that the light side is the defensive side of the force while the dark side if the offensive. Overall, it took him 45 years to finish his force training, he was really glad that his immortality worked in this dimension.

Moving on with his studies, he traveled to Ilum where he meditated for a month nonstop to find hi kyber crystal. He eventually found his kyber crystal, or rather kyber crystals. Two unique kyber crystals, the Ashla and Bogan crystals, the Ashla crystal can only bond to a master of the light side while the Bogan crystal can only bond to a master of the dark side. Using the crystals he created two unique lightsabers, their uniqueness came from the fact that they are both single handed, double bladed, crossguard lightsabers that with a flick of a switch can change the main blades to whips with multiple lashes **(AN: the flexible part of a whip)**. While the lightsabers were double bladed, he prefered to use single blade for both lightsabers, double blades were for circumstances where he was outnumbered.

After creating his lightsabers, he meditated and let the force guide him. He was guided back to Korriban to the Valley of the Dark Lords where he was shown a massive tomb with the name of Tulak Hord written over the entrance. So he traveled back to Korriban to the Valley of the Dark Lords.

Over the next ten years, he trained under the spirits of Tulak Hord, Exar Kun and Githany to learn lightsaber combat. On Korriban, Tulak Hord taught him other forms of lightsaber combat. On Yavin 4, Exar Kun taught him how to wield his single handed, double bladed lightsabers. On Ruusan, Githany taught hi how to use his lightwhip mode. All his teachers were very impressed by his lightsaber and by his power over both light and dark side of the force.

He then traveled back to Dantooine where spirits of Jedi Masters Kavar, Zez-Kai Ell, and Vrook Lamar taught him the only lightsaber combat form he did not know, Form VII also known as Juyo. It was a difficult form to master as it required him not to give into his anger and hate whilst channeling it to boost him in combat, but after three years of training he eventually mastered it and let the force guide him towards his next adventure.

Force once again lead him back to Yavin 4 where he found the spirit of Revan, the only master of Bendu. He was the only master because while Harry was master of both light and dark side of the force and was able to resist being pulled towards either side, he was not able to balance them, to use them simultaneously. That is something Revan taught him, the reason he taught him because he was relieved that another followed his path of balance. Achieving balance was the hardest thing he had ever done ever since Hermione's death because the two sides would not willingly cooperate. He had to force his will upon the light and dark side, make them accept each other to achieve balance. Achieving balance in four years, he went off to complete his final task of mastering the Force, becoming one with the force. Before he could do that he first had to learn how to pilot a spaceship as he did not want to hire a ship for this journey. It turns out, piloting is a very natural thing for force sensitives as it only took him three months to become a very skilled pilot. He bought a G9 Rigger-class light freighter, a nice small but useful ship with a hyperdrive. Just what he needed.

He let the force guide him to Deep Core where he found a glowing planet that felt more of force that anything he have ever felt. On the planet he found the Force Priestesses who taught him how to become one with the force after death. To become one with the force, he first had to conquer his hubris, then he had to overcome temptation and his attachment to the fallen for the Priestesses to train him. It was not too hard to become one with the force as his experience with magic made it easier for him to learn. It only took him three months to complete.

With his force training complete, he traveled to various different systems learning non-force related topics such as history, languages, astrophysics, etc. In next twenty years he learnt everything he could before becoming a bounty hunter/mercenary.

Over the ten years that he worked as a bounty hunter/mercenary he earned himself a reputation of always completing his contracts, not accepting contracts that went against his code of honor and his ruthlessness when hunting the worst of the worst. He worked with many other bounty hunters and mercenaries and have found that most of them are as bad as the people they hunt. After ten years of working as a bounty hunter/mercenary he decided to start his own mercenary company, he found new to the business as he knew the older ones and tried to help them stray away from the path of darkness, yet all fell. Not wanting to fail again, he thought if he could find people to work with then he will make them. And so he had some of gold melted into bars before flying to Kamino, the only planet that have cloning technology.

89 BBY - Kamino

Harry's G9 freighter landed on one of Tipoca City's many landing platform. Tipoca City consisted of a network of stilt structures that spanned more than a hundred kilometers along Kamino's western equator and was considered by many to be the heart of Kaminoan society.

He walked out of his ship towards the entrance building where he meet a female Kaminoan secretary.

"Hello, my name is Hadrian Potter, I have a meeting with Prime Minister Ko Su." Harry said in fluent Kaminoan.

The secretary looks up from her computer in surprise, not many non-Kaminoans knew Kaminoan language, before looking down at her computer to check the timetable.

"Hmm, yes. Mr. Hadrian Potter to meet Prime Minister Ko Su. Please go down the hall, last door to the right." She replied.

"Thank you."

Harry walked down the hallway and knocked on the last door to the right. He waited for a reply.

"Come in." A voice from the inside replied as the door opened.

The room behind the door was medium sized circular room, around thirty feet in diameter, with a desk in the middle. Behind the desk sat a tall Kaminoan man in elegant clothes.

"Greeting Prime Minister, my name is Hadrian Potter." Harry greeted.

"Welcome Mr. Potter. My name is Ko Su. I have heard that you come here with a business offer. Am I right?" Replied the Prime Minister.

"Correct. I have come here to have come clones made for myself. I know that you are able to give your clones accelerated ageing, however I would prefered if they were aged normally as I intend for them to serve me long."

"Hmm, this would cost you double as we will have to keep the clones for twice as long than normally."

"That is fine."

"So, how many clones would you like to buy and whose DNA should we use?" The Kaminoan asked.

"I would like 100 clones now, I might return later if I ever need more. As for the DNA I would like then to by my clones however with some adjustments so they are not all identical." The dimensional travel gave his order.

"A normal clone with accelerated aging costs 17,500 credits, so an unaltered clone would cost 20,000 per clone. The additional alterations would cost 5,000 credits per clone. So 25,000 credits per clone, 100 clones would be 2.5 million credits." The Prime Minister informed Harry.

"That is fine. I would also like to commision their equipment which would include armor and weapons. If it is OK, I would like to meet with whoever would design it as I have a design of my own."

"That is agreeable. Depending on the materials, the price will go up. Now onto the next thing. Would you like them to be trained from childhood or not? Also who would you like to train them?"

"Definitely trained, I will take care of the training myself. There is one thing I would like to know though, it's about the midi-chlorians. Will the cloning clone my midi-chlorians?"

"In a way yes. We have found that the clones will have a fifth of the original's midi-chlorian count. As there has never been anyone with a count high enough to be able to count the clones as force-sensitive." Replied Ko Su.

"There is always a first." Said Harry as he took out the scanner and scanned himself before handing the scanner to the minister. You could see his naturally wide eyes widen even more, almost comically. "If you would do me a favor, please do not inform the Jedi of this. It would attract unwanted attention."

"Of course. All business is done in secrecy unless it provides a threat against us or the Republic. Now that all is done, I will call my secretary to take to our armorsmiths." He said as he pressed a button. Soon the secretary came into the room.

"Nala, could you please take Mr. Potter to Taun Wu?"

"Of course Prime Minister." She replied.

"Thank you for making business with you." Said Harry.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Potter."

The secretary led him through Tipoca City for fifteen minutes through various corridors, one of which was over the cloning facility and bacta tanks could be seen with clones at various stages of live, from five years old to twenty years old.

"Here we are Mr. Potter." Secretary's voice brought him back.

"Thank you miss." He thanked and walked through the door.

The room was twice as big as minister's, on the walls were holograms of different armours. Leaning over the main table was a male Kaminoan.

"Greetings, I'm Hadrian Potter. I have commissioned clones to be made and I would like them to have their armor and weapons designed, the Prime Minister sent me to you."

"Welcome, my name is Taun Wu. Prime Minister sent me a message that you will be coming. So do you have any specific design that you would like?"

"I do actually. This is the design for the armor," Harry passed him a holopad with the design. "The armor is to be made from a composite of Plastoid and Cortosis. It should have polarized lenses, padding, air filtration and oxygen supply system, an annunciator to make speech more comprehensible and a photo-optic replicator. In addition, the boots are to be magnetized and incorporated a grav-field alternator to ensure stability. It also should support many modular attachments. Under the armor there should be a black temperature control bodysuit, the bodysuit is also pressurized. The color of the armor is to be matte black." **(AN: Matte Black Shadow Stormtrooper)**

"This armor will be very expensive, you know that right?"

"I know, I am prepared for any expenses. Now onto the weapons, at the beginning I was thinking about DC-15 rifles but when considering their future jobs, I decided to use DC-17m ICWS. In addition, Merr-Sonn V-1 thermal detonator, LXR-6 concussion grenades, V-6 haywire grenades, and "droid popper" electromagnetic pulse grenades should be part of their equipment."

"Let's start with the easy stuff, DC-17m's are 4,500 credits each so that will be 450,000 credits. The armor, let me think. At least 50,000 credits each, it will be a very advanced armor. The grenades would be 500 credits per clone. 55,000 credits per clone, so in total 5,500,000 credits for the equipment." The armorsmith said.

"So in total 8 million credits. Well, it will be worth it. Thank you Mr. Wu."

"My pleasure Mr. Potter. You gave me a fantastic project to work on."

 **59 BBY - Kamino**

For the twenty five years after commissioning his clones, Harry have trained them to be the best of the best. Over the five years that they have left Kamino to continue working as bounty hunter/mercenaries they have gained a lot of experience. He had spent 8 million credits on 100 clones, that is 80,000 credits per clone. They have paid off their commissioning in 2 months. Now he was returning to Kamino on a modified GR-75. With the success of this clones he was planning on building an army, he had been planning that should he fall in love with an important person then he will do everything he can do to defend her homeworld.

He landed on a platform and went inside to meet the Prime Minister. Once again he went to the secretary first.

"Hello, I have a meeting with the Prime Minister. Name's Hadrian Potter."

The secretary checked the timetable and nodded her head, before she could give directions he was already gone.

He knocked on the door and heard a voice, "Come in." as the door opened.

"Greetings, My name is Hadrian Potter."

"Welcome, I am Prime Minister Kuma Timor, what can I do for you Mr. Potter?" He asked.

"Around thirty years ago I have been here to commission 100 clones, I came back to commission some more."

"Yes, I remember you know, you left five years ago with your clones, right? How many clones would you like to commission this time?"

"That's right. 30,000 combat clones, 105,000 ship crew, 6000 ship gunners and 360 pilots." Harry replied with a straight face.

The Prime Minister choked on the water he was drinking. After composing himself he laught

"That's a good joke Mr. Potter, but let's get back to business."

"This is no joke Prime Minister."

"You're serious about this Mr. Potter." Replied the wide eyed Minister

"Very."

"Well then, I assume you will train the troops yourself?"

"My current clones will, I will be busy at the time."

"Very well, let me find the folder from your last order. Ah here it is. 80,000 credits per clone?! Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"30,000 combat clone, 80,000 each, that is 2.4 billion credits. 105,000 ship crew, 5,000 each, 525 million credits. 6000 ship gunners, 10,000 each 60 million credits. 360 pilots, 15,000 each, 5.4 million credits. A total of 2.990,400,000 credits. This is no joke Mr. Potter, are you sure you can afford this?"

"Right now, on my ship I have 20 crates, each filled with 1,000 kilobars of gold. By next week, I can get you another 20 crates. Each week I'll pay 20 crates, in 10 weeks all will be paid." Harry replied.

The Kaminoan was blinking at Harry rapidly, unable to form any words. After few minutes, he came back to reality.

"Very well, we will start as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

 **Time Skip**

Harry landed his G9 on a platform belonging to headquarters of Kuat Drive Yards (KDY). He walked inside for his meeting with the Kuat of Kuat

"Welcome, my name if Charfra Kuat, the Kuat of Kuat. What can I help you with."

"Greetings, I'm Hadrian Potter, I would like to commission a construction of three large Battlecruisers class ships and 360 starfighters."

Like the Kaminoan Prime Minister, the Kuat of Kuat looked stupefied and unable to move or speak.

"Are you serious about this or is this just some bad joke."

"I am very serious about this. I already have them designed. Here," Harry handed him a holopad with the schematics. "On this holopad are schematics for both the battlecruiser and the starfighters. **(AN: Looks of Imperial II-class Star Destroyer with Bulwark Mark III armament, 3,000 meters in length)** The starfighter I call T-65 X-wing, I forgot to put it in the schematics but it should have a hyperdrive class 0.3 with a backup class 1.0."

"Let me calculate the cost of this." After few minutes of calculating he replied. "The starfighters should cost 150,000 credits each so together it will cost 54 million credits for just starfighters. The battlecruisers should cost around 250 million credits, making it 750 million for the three and 304 million altogether."

"I have a crate full of gold worth 300 million credits on my ship right now so I can pay nearly all of it immediately. I will have the other 4 million sent after completion."

"Very well, thank you for using KDY, we hope we meet you expectations."


	4. Chapter 4

**32 BBY - Naboo**

Two years ago, Harry finished training his private army which resides on Taris, by most considered a graveyard - a perfect place to hide an army - with some cloned back on Kamino training more clone that he have ordered, twice as much.

He was heading to Naboo not for any political or business reason. No, he just wanted a vacation, to relax.

He had a house in the Lake Country, the most beautiful place in Naboo, where he liked to spend his time with his girlfriend Padmé Naberrie. Padmé may only be fourteen, but thanks to his immortality he can change his physical age therefore whenever he is conducting business he is 35, he working he is 25 and when with her he is 16.

He jumped out of the hyperspace in his modified Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor starfighter called Azure Angel, named after his girlfriend. The sight before him angered him. Ships with emblem of Trade Federation were blockading Naboo. He received a message from the command ship to identify himself, he ignored it and contacted his fleet.

"Rex, this is General Potter, do you copy?"

"Yessir."

"Mobilize the fleet, head to Naboo. Trade Federation placed a blockade on it."

"At your command sire."

"Harry out."

He accelerated his to max speed and flew past the blockade that they only saw a blue and white blur.

He landed in the hangar and run to Theed Royal Palace. He entered the war room as he knew Padmé would be there. He saw Padmé leaning over the holotable with her advisors around the table. At the sound of the door opening everyone turned around. When Padmé saw him, she gave her most beautiful smile and hugged him tightly.

"Harry, I missed you.

"I missed you too my angel. Will you tell me why the Trade Federation is blockading Naboo?"

" The Trade Federation has been heavily taxated to slow their growth. The striked back and blocked Naboo as an act of protest. They informed that any attempts to break the embargo will be met with deadly force."

"Well, they will regret ever threatening you my angel. They want force, they will meet force they are unprepared for."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." He replied with an evil grin that send shivers down their spines.

The next day, two Jedi landed on Naboo after successfully passing through the blockade. This caused the Trade Federation to start their invasion. They were forced to flee the planet as his fleet was halfway across the galaxy. Padmé, her handmaidens, her guards and the two Jedi took the J-type 327 Nubian Royal Starship while he flew his starfighter and covered them. However the Queen's ship was damaged and have been forced to hyper jump to Tatooine for repairs.

 **Time Skip**

They landed outside of Mos Espa, the largest city on Tatooine. Harry, Padmé and the Jedi Master have found a shop that sold T-14 hyperdrive generator, the part that have been damaged, however the shop owner would not accept republic credits as they are worthless on Tatooine. The Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn tried to use the force on the owner, but Toydarians are resistant to force mind tricks. After the failed attempt he stepped forward.

"I apologise for my companion's foolishness. I believe this is a universal currency is it not?" He said in perfect Toydarian as he pulled out a galleon. "So how much is for the T-14 hyperdrive generator?"

They all looked at him in surprise. The shop owner, Watto, got a greedy look in his eyes at the sight of gold, however a glare from Harry said everything, 'You better tell a correct price or you'll beg for death.'

"T-ten coins."

He pulled out ten coins and waited for Watto's assistant, a young boy with a strong connection to the force, came back with the part. He handed him the coins and took the part from the boy. They followed him out of the shop before bombarding him with questions.

"I did not know you could speak Toydarian."

"Where did you learn to speak Toydarian?"

"What were those coins? They looked like gold."

"Where did you get golden coins from?"

"You didn't know because you never asked. On Toydaria. Yes, those were gold coins. None of your business. Anyway, we need to find cover, a storm is coming and the ship is too far away."

"You can stay with me." Said a voice from behind them.

They turned around to find the same boy from the shop.

"Thank you for the hospitality." Padmé replied with her heartwarming smile.

They followed him to to his house, on their way there Qui-Gon asked a question that has been bugging him.

"How do you know there is a storm coming? I only sensed it now."

Harry smirked and said, "You don't need to be a Jedi or a Sith to use the Force."

Qui-Gon looked shocked.

"You know how to use the force? Who taught you?"

"Yes, as for who trained me, well, they're dead." At Qui-Gon's alarmed look Harry chuckled. "Don't worry, they were dead before I meet them. And no, I will not tell you who taught me."

"Why not?"

"What fun would there be in telling you?"

They entered the boy's house who introduced himself as Anakin Skywalker. They meet his mother Shmi Skywalker, a very nice woman who raised Anakin alone her whole life whilst being a slave.

They talked about many things like what he do, what planets he been to, people he meet, etc.

"Are you an angel?" Anakin asked Padmé.

"What?" Replied Padmé confused.

"An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry." Explained Anakin.

"No Anakin I am not an angel."

"She might not be an angel you think of, but she is my angel" Interjected Harry and he hugged Padmé from behind and kissed her cheek.

Anakin glared at Harry although he did not know why, he just felt that Padmé should not be with Harry.

 **Time Skip**

After the storm, Anakin told them how he wants to become a pilot and participate in a podrace that is nearing so Harry entered him into the race. The night before the race, Harry overheard Qui-Gon making a blood test on Anakin to check his midi-chlorian count, which was 20,000 per cell. Anakin wins the race and buys his and his mother's freedom. They repaired the ship with Harry's and Anakin's help and were ready to leave Tatooine. Earlier that day Harry got a message from Rex that the fleet was hiding on the third moon of Naboo, waiting for a signal. Harry informed them that they will have to wait until he returns from Coruscant as Padmé wanted to appeal to the Senate.

As they were returning from Mos Espa with some supplies they were stopped by a red skinned Zabrak with black tattoos. He turned out to be a Sith and dueled with Qui-Gon while whilst Harry overwatched, he was gathering intel about this Sith. Qui-Gon escaped the duel by jumping onboard the ship and flying off.

 **Time Skip**

On Coruscant, Qui-Gon informs the Jedi Council of the mysterious attacker he encountered on Tatooine. Because of that being's obvious mastery of the Jedi arts, the Council becomes concerned that this development may indicate the reappearance of the Sith. Qui-Gon also informs the Council about Anakin, hoping that he can be trained as a Jedi. After testing the boy and deliberating with one another, the Council refuses, deeming him too old for training according to the Jedi Code. They are also concerned due to their sensing of a seemingly clouded future and a strong presence of fear in the boy. Qui-Gon also informs them about Harry, the mysterious force wielder. After a discussion the Council ask him to send Harry to them and keep an eye on them. Meanwhile, Senator Palpatine, warning of the corruption in the Senate, advises Queen Amidala to call for a Vote of No Confidence in Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum. Seeing no alternative, the Queen takes this advice when she addresses the Senate. Palpatine is among the candidates to replace the Supreme Chancellor, and the Queen later announces to Palpatine that she herself will return to their home planet to repel the invasion of her people. She is frustrated by the Senate's deliberation and lack of action, and feels that even if Palpatine is elected Chancellor, it will be too late. The Jedi Council sends the two Jedi to accompany the Queen back to Naboo, hoping to shed light on any Sith involvement.*

Currently Harry stands before the Jedi Council playing the glaring contest with them. Apart from Yoda, none of them could look him in the eyes for more that five seconds, it was very amusing to see the shift uncomfortably.

He looks at one of the female members of the Jedi High Council, Adi Gallia, who stared at him longer and more intently than others and winks at her.

"See anything you like?" He asks cheekily.

The Jedi Master blushes and turns away. The dark skinned male human Jedi Master, Mace Windu, snaps at him.

"Show some respect boy to your elders and superiors."

Harry raised his brow at the response.

"Respect is earned, not demanded. I see no elders or superiors here. The closest thing to a superior here I see is an equal and that is Grand Master Yoda."

Before Windu could reply, the male Kel Dor Jedi Master, Plo Koon, asks. "Why do you not see as as your elders and superiors. And how do you see Master Yoda as your equal."

"Curious of this I am too." Adds Yoda.

"I do not see you as my elders because that is a fact, you are not older than me. I do not see you as my superiors because I am not a Jedi therefore I am not under your jurisdiction. And I see Master Yoda as my equal because he is the only one here that has more experience than me."

"What do you mean Mr. Potter? You look no older than sixteen." Said the male Cerean Jedi Master, Ki-Adi-Mundi.

He smirked, "Looks can be deceiving." As he changed into his 25 years old form causing everyone to jump. "As a matter of fact, I have been here for for 130 years." Before going into his 40 years old form.

"You're a Clawdite?" Asked Plo Koon.

"No, I am as human as they come. I just mastered my ability to shapeshift. It is something I have been born with."

"Never heard of a human that can shapeshift I have." Said Yoda.

"Because I am the only one. But this is not why you asked for me to come here is it?"

"No, it is not. With the resurgence of the Sith we would like to know which side you are on." Asked Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"I am not on the side of the light." He stated causing all their hands to move towards their lightsabers. "But neither I am on the side of the dark. I am on my own side whose main objective is to protect those I care about. I am not a Jedi, neither I am a Sith. I am something better." Before Harry could finish Mace Windu interrupted him.

"There is nothing better that the Jedi. The path of the Jedi is the only rig-" He was cut off as he couldn't move his jaw.

"You will not interrupt me. Am. I. Clear?" He said towards him. Mace tried to nod however his jaw would not let him. His shoulders slumped and Harry released his hold on his jaw.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I am neither Sith nor Jedi. I follow the path of one of my masters. The path of the most powerful force user in history." He could see the gears in their heads turning trying to figure out who was his master. "He was one a Jedi, but fell to the dark side and became a Sith." From what he could tell, Yoda was having a suspicion about who it is. "But his memories were wiped and was forced to join the Jedi again." Yoda's wide eyes told him that he knew. "When he regained his memories he combined his knowledge of the light and dark. He found balance. I follow his path, the path of balance, the path of Bendu, the path of Revan." He finished. The Jedi Masters were looking at him with wide eyes. Revan was known to be extremely powerful.

"You were trained by the Sith. For that you should be killed." Mace Windu stated as he activated his lightsaber and entered the Vaapad stance.

"If you think you can defeat me you can try but let me tell you something. Darth Traya one told the Jedi Exile, Meetra Surik, this: " _If you were to face an ancient Sith Lord in combat, you would learn that we are as children playing with toys compared to the prowess of the old masters._ " One Sith Lord stands out above the others, Tulak Hord. His lightsaber combat skills were unrivaled. I was trained by him to defeat him. But if you want to fight then let's fight." He finished as he brought out his two lightsabers.

"I was trained to achieve balance by Revan. My Sith master who trained my were Tulak Hord; Master of Lightsaber Combat, Exar Kun; Master of Single Handed, Double Bladed Combat and Githany; Master of Lightwhip Combat. My Jedi master were Kavar, Zez-Kai Ell, and Vrook Lamar; the Creators of Juyo. So let me show you how your poor imitation of Juyo is defeated by it's predecessor." He activated his Bogan saber in double bladed form while his Ashla saber in double whip form.

"Stand down you will Master Windu." Ordered Yoda. The tension in the room was sky high.

Reluctantly, Mace deactivated his lightsaber and sat down. Harry also deactivated his lightsabers.

"I apologize for Master Windu Mr. Potter, he sometimes lets his emotions get ahead of him." Apologized Plo Koon.

"No worries Master Plo. Trying to recreate Juyo left him a permanent scar. So now that I have answered your question, what will you do?"

The masters looked at each other, all unsure what to do. They could order his death, but it wasn't worth considering the casualties and collateral damage. They could let him free, but he could fall to the dark side and destroy everything. The only option available was to have someone watch over him.

"Mr. Potter, could you wait outside while we make our decision?" Asked Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Of course." He relied as he stepped outside.

Fifteen minutes later he was called back inside.

"Mr. Potter we have decided to have a Jedi Master accompany you wherever you go. We do not trust you enough to be unsupervised." The door opened and a female Mirialan Jedi walked through. "Master Luminara Unduli will supervise you and give us weekly reports."

"I agree only if she will not interfere with my business."

"Agreed"

He turned to his new companion and said, "Pack up, we are going to Naboo tomorrow."

 **Time Skip**

Queen's Ship and Harry's modified Delta-7 exited the hyperspace in front of the blockade. Onboard the Queen's Ship are the Queen, her handmaidens, her guards, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, and Anakin Skywalker. Harry sent a message to them to spot on not move. He contacted his fleet.

"Rex, this is General Potter. Are you ready?"

"General Potter, we are all ready."

"Then proceed with the plan."

He contacted the Queen again.

"Now watch the fireworks."

From behind the third moon of Naboo, three massive, heavily armoured ships emerged with hundreds of small starfighters flying out of them. Three command ships were destroyed before the Trade Federation was able to respond. He quickly joined the fray and attacked the droids.

The members of the Queen's Ship could only watch in amazement as three massive spaceships came out of hiding and proceed to destroy the blockade. The droid starfighters stood no chance against the experienced and more skilled clones while the cannons of the three massive ships shredded the command ships to nothingness. In an hour all the command ships were destroyed and the starfighters were destroying the deactivated droid fighters.

They landed in Theed Royal Palace, as soon as Harry got out of his ship, Padmé jumped him and kissed him fully, he was shocked at first before kissing her back. A cough from Qui-Gon separated them after few minutes. They turned around to find Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Luminara standing in front of the hangar blast door with their lightsabers activated. Behind the blast door stood the Zabrak Sith from Tatooine.

"Leave him to me." Said Harry as he brought out his lightsabers.

"Harry-" Harry did not let Qui-Gon finish.

"No, he is involved in the blockade of this planet. Planet that my angel is the Queen of. This is my fight. Make sure he doesn't try to run."

He activated his lightsabers, both in double bladed mode. The Sith looked surprised before smirking. The Sith attacked first, jumping towards him, he blocked his blade with one blade, the he blocked his other blade with his other lightsaber. He looked the Sith in the eyes and smirked. Suddenly, the other blades of his lightsaber turned into lightwhips and with a flick of his wrist, the leashes were sent towards the Sith. He jumped back and switched his Ashla saber single bladed and Bogan saber into a lightwhip. The Sith was forced on the offensive as the whip gave him ability of range attacks. Harry used the force to send large crates towards the Sith. While the Sith was busy evading the crates, Harry jumped over the Sith and lowered the power output on the sabers, added a current to flow through it and activated four lightwhips. He swung his whips, and grabbed the Sith by his limbs. The current was able to flow freely through his body, knocking the Sith out. He placed force binders on the Sith used his lightsaber to destroy the Sith's lightsaber.

The others were watching with amazement at how easily Harry dispatched the Sith. He made the Sith look like a child playing with a toy compared to him.

"Is it time for celebrations?" Asked Harry innocently.

This broke everyone out of amazement and they started to cheer and shout in joy. Padmé once again jumped into his arms and kissed him with much passion. And once again Qui-Gon's cough broke them apart.

"Harry, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"*Sigh* I guess I do. That fleet is of my own creation. The crew, the troops and the pilots are all my clones. I had started it a few years ago. I will not tell anyone other that Padmé anymore."

He walked with Padmé to her chambers where they sat on bet and he told her everything, of how he is not from this dimension, how he is over a thousand years old, of how he is immortal. Everything. Padmé did not interrupt him once, she just sat there wide eyed with her mouth open as he told his story.

"I'm sorry my love that I did not tell you this earlier, I just waited for the right moment. I-" He was interrupted by Padmé kissing him again, when he tried to deepen the kiss she pulled away.

"That was for apologizing." She the slapped him, hard.

"That was for lying." They she kissed him again.

"That was for loving me." She kissed him once more.

They laid on her bed, kissing and cuddling until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Time Break**

After liberating Naboo, Harry was named Hero of Naboo which the public supported. When they found out that their hero and queen were in a relationship they ecstatic. When the Sith, whom they learnt was called Darth Maul, was in their custody,they learnt that he was just an Sith Assassin. When he interrogated him individually, he revealed the name of his master, Darth Sidious who is an apprentice of Darth Plagueis. Their real names are Sheev Palpatine; the Senator of Naboo, and Hego Damask II of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Before he could ask him any more question his head exploded from an implanted bomb. He considered telling the Jedi of the identities of the Sith Lords but only told them of their Sith names and positions. He then had to update then once again as through the force he could feel the apprentice become the master.

He stayed with Padmé on Naboo for the duration of her cadency as Queen of Naboo. He also went to Kamino, Kuat and Taris to check up on his army. They still continued to work as mercenaries and bounty hunters to earn profit and upkeep. Currently he has 9 battlecruisers, 7 Marauder-class corvettes, 3 Raider-class corvettes, 5 Pelta-class frigates, 4 Hammerhead-class cruisers, 2 Interdictor-class cruisers, 1 Nova-class cruiser, 2 Acclamator-class assault ships, 3 Republic light assault cruiser 4 CR90 corvettes and 10 Consular-class cruisers making his fleet have 50 large spaceships. In addition to that he gotten new starfighters too. That includes, 30 ARC-170's, 50 BTL-B's, 5 Delta-7B's, 7 Eta-2's and 25 Z-95's making it 117 new starfighters. He calculated that spent 122.5 million galleons on clones. And around 25.5 million galleons on all the ships. In total over 148 million galleons, which would be 15.5 billion credits

* * *

 **I know this is very rushed, but I don't know how to make Episode I longer. I recently got back into writing so once I get a hang of it I will rewrite it.**

 **Also as you probably realized that I am not very good with describing things which is as to why the chapters are so short.**


End file.
